


There's no place like in your arms

by 50PercentGay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50PercentGay/pseuds/50PercentGay
Summary: Armin and Eren get partnered together for training (i'll do a better summary once I get my sh*t together and go back to fix it all)Or the one where i made it on wattpad in 2015 and it's now 2020
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and fix this later. I was so cringy. Also it's been 5 years since I watched it

Set after they joined the Recon Corps, may contain spoilers if you haven't finished the anime.

Eren's POV:

It was training like any other day, except Captain Levi was pushing us past our limits. It were as if something big was gonna happen. We could all sense this but no one said a word about it. Just as ground training was ending and I thought I was gonna drop, it look like most of the others feel that way to, Captain said, no more like declared, it was time for 3D maneuver gear training.

I wanted to cry honestly, but I was more worried for Armin. Armin's my childhood best-friend that I've known as long as I can remember. He's a bit weaker than most of the other solders, but has never wanted to be a burden so he's stronger than most in a way.

Mikasa, my adopted sister, was still going strong on the other hand. She graduated top of the 104 training squadron, and is stronger that everyone practically, maybe even defiantly.

Putting on our gear I look over at Armin to see how he's doing, he's huffing to catch his breath from work so hard. (cause he always gives 110%) Lately when ever I see Armin I get this weird feeling, it's not a bad feeling it's actually a pleasant one.

Armin's POV:

I look over to see Eren staring at me, I smile at him warmly, and continue to struggle to get my gear on but I do and head out the door with everyone else. Walk next to Eren, who had a serious look on his face. I wondered if he was thinking that the extra training had something to do with his titan powers, and what they might use it for next. (Last time it was to put the bolder in front of the hole in the wall)

I also wondered if Eren had figured out my feelings towards him. Remembering how he blushed and quickly started fumbling with his gear after I smiled at him earlier. This brought a smile to my face. Mikasa took me by surprise by saying; "what's with the smile?" I quickly dismissed the smile and said; "it's nothing, I just remembered something."

I don't know exactly when I developed feelings for Eren, all I know is that I really realized I had them when I thought I lost Eren forever when he got eaten by a titan. When I found out he was alive and I put my hand in his was the best feeling in the world.

Levi's POV:

All the brats arrived, I was standing in front ready to tell them their assignment, when Hanji said; "Shorty do you need a stool to stand on, so they can all see you?" Which sent her into a laughing fit. "Shut-up Four-Eyes." I said back, then began informing the brats.

"As you have already figured out you'll be doing 3D maneuver gear," I began. "You will all be in groups of two that I assign," I said. "You and your partner will go in to the forest on foot and go as far as you can for a half an hour," I continued "after the time is up a gun will sound, that is when you and your partner will locate and take out as many replica titans as you can, you will have two hours to do so. The replica titans will be operated by Erwin, Petra , and Hanji, as well as your other superiors." I explained.

"I will now tell you your partners, Sasha and Connie, Ymir and Christa, Bertolt and Reiner, Jean and Mikasa, Armin and Eren."

Eren/Armin's POV:

This is going to be the best training mission ever!


	2. Leaf Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 my dude, idk why it's so short

Eren's POV:

We where all sent into the woods, on Captain Levi's command. I didn't know why there was a half an hour before the training really got started, but I figured it was some strategic thing thought up by are superiors.

As Armin and I made are way through the woods after walking for about 10 minutes, we came across a spot that was dense with leaves. No trees stood in that spot, but with trees on either side though it looked like a doorway. "Do you think we should enter?" I asked Armin. He nodded but looked a bit nervous.

Armin's POV:

As we entered I grabbed the back of Eren's jacket and held on. I was slightly scared of what might be through the leaves, but I knew Eren would protect me.

Making it through the leaves, I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. It was like a room, the walls where made out of leaves, and there was a soft grassy floor. There where even two small tree-stumps next to one large tree-stump, like a table and chairs. It was amazing!

Eren's POV:

I look down at Armin and see him smiling ear to ear at the beautiful sight. I smile and say; "we still have about 20 minutes, wanna sit?" Armin looked up at me and nodded cheerfully.

We sat down at the little tree-stump table, and started talking about anything. Being here with Armin filled my heart with joy. These feelings I have for him are more then ones someone feels for a friend, but ones someone feels for a crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again short af chapter for no reason, wtf young me

(A/n this chapter has lemon it could be minor but I'm just gonna see if I get cared away)

Eren POV:

God he's cute, his hair perfectly frames his head and his smile is just so "en ren Eren!" Armin was yelling, shit I was staring. "Ah, ya. Sorry" I was a bit embarrassed. "This room is so pretty" I lied trying to cover up, but it wasn't the room I thought was pretty. He looked around, eyes sparkling "It is..." I lean in toward him a bit, but not to obvious and admire his long lashes. Should I tell him how I feel? He's my best friend and I realized I had these feelings just a bit ago.

Armin POV:

Eren sure has been staring at me a lot. 'DID HE REALIZE THE FEELINGS I HAVE FOR HIM?!' I started freaking out in my head, but I'm not gonna show it. 'Does he think I'm discussing?!' All these thoughts start buzzing in my head. He leaned in a bit, oh shit, is he gonna make fun of me?! Will he understand cause he's my best friend?! Will he still wanna be my best friend?! Soft. I suddenly felt something soft on my lips. HOLY SHIT EREN IS KISSING ME!!! Could he see I was freaking out?! Is he just making fun of me?! I finely get ahold of my thoughts. 'No Eren's not that kind of guy, if he does it he means it' with that thought I kissed back.

Eren POV:

He's kissing back?! He has these kind of feelings for me to?! This is turning out to be the best day ever. I pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Armin, who was blushing madly but smiling back. "Armin..." I kissed him again but with more power. He happily kissed back, so I desited to test something. I lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips for me to enter and I gladly did exploring everywhere I can. Armin's mouth was warm, wet and sweet making me just want to devour him.

Then the alert sounded telling us training had started. I groaned in annoyance, pulling away from Armin. "We'll continue this later" I said with a little wink


End file.
